Jay Jay's Winter Parade
Jay Jay has planned a Parade of Lights to celebrate the first day of winter and as a gift for all his friends and the other folks of Tarrytown. But when a snowstorm hits, the parade has to be cancelled to his dismay, leaving his friends surprise him with a parade of their own. Plot It's the first day of winter, and Jay Jay is about to head to Brenda's workshop for something when Snuffy runs into him. He tells him she's going to show him something, and invites Snuffy to come with him. Happily, Snuffy agrees. In the main hangar, Brenda shows the two planes her surprise: a snowflake light. Jay Jay complements on it, and Brenda reminds him that he designed it, before going off to get more of said light. After she leaves, Snuffy asks Jay Jay what the light is for. Jay Jay explains it's for his "Parade of Lights", which is to take place that night, which is a gift to his friends and the other folks of Tarrytown. Snuffy wonders what it will look like, prompting Jay Jay to say it will be "the most incredible, the most amazing thing ever". Jay Jay begins singing about his preparations, while in a fantasy sequence, shows what it will look like to Snuffy. When it's over, Snuffy asks if he can be in the parade, too. Jay Jay agrees, and goes off to tell him what to do. While Snuffy goes to do what is said, Jay Jay decided to go check on the other preparations. First he checks on Big Jake and Savannah, who are trying on the holiday lights they'll be wearing in the parade. He is amazed by their appearance, and Big Jake adds it will be even better when it gets dark. Savannah thinks the winter parade will be the best gift ever to everyone before Jay Jay leaves. Jay Jay visits Revvin' Evan and Tuffy next; their part in the parade is to have the latter hooked onto the former, while flying on a balloon. Jay Jay is impressed, Evan pointing out that they're sure to make the parade "the most towriffic one, ever". Tuffy adds that to make it better, they won't let the balloon down either. Next Jay Jay goes to check on Herky and Old Oscar, who have gathered up all the loose chicken feathers from Farmer Dale's chicken coop, hoping there's enough. Their duty is to blow the feathers all over the place like fake snow, so it looks just like the real thing. Jay Jay enjoys the feathers, some tickling him, Herky adding, "You can't have a winter parade without snow." Finally, Jay Jay goes to check on Snuffy to see how his part is doing. Snuffy says his part was to skydraw a picture of a snowflake, but since it will be dark, no one would see it. He wonders what to do with lights as well. Tracy comes forward with his answer: she brought the lightning bugs from Lightning Bug Lake to make the picture light up. The two thank Jay Jay for giving him the parade and hope it will be the best one ever. Jay Jay says they deserve it for being his friends all year long. Later that night however, winter actually arrives as a big blizzard. It gets very cold and windy, and the power goes out. As a result, Jay Jay's parade can't happen, much to his sadness. After he leaves, his friends talk about what they could do for them, Herky humorously adding they won't be needing fake snow at all, since there's real snow. This gives Tracy an idea, and she gathers the other planes around and tells them how to save the parade. Instead of a Parade of Lights, it will be a Parade of Ice. Snuffy wonders where to get the ice, but Savannah knows where and everyone follows Tracy to put the plan into action. Later that night, Jay Jay is awakened by Tracy and taken outside. He is amazed when he sees a bunch of ice sculptures, each containing a moment showing Jay Jay spending time with his friends. Tracy says everyone made the sculptures so the parade can happen, Brenda adding that each one is a reminder that he doesn't have to give the others one big gift at the end of a year, what really matters is that all year round he gives a little bit to himself every day. Snuffy adds the parade is their gift to Jay Jay, flattering him. After this, Tracy decides to get the parade to town so everyone can see. Soon afterward, everyone was enjoying the parade, singing as they observe the ice sculptures as they drive down the streets. Jay Jay learned that giving is something that can be done all year to show someone how much you love. And it's something he has always done every day of the year. Trivia Episode Information Characters Present *Jay Jay *Snuffy *Brenda Blue *Big Jake *Savannah *Revvin' Evan *Tuffy *Old Oscar *Herky *Tracy Locations Visited *Tarrytown Airport **Main Hangar **Revvin' Evan's Firehouse **Old Oscar's Barn **Kids' Hangar *Downtown Other Trivia *'Moral:' Giving to your friends is something special to do year round, and your friends may give back to you. Goofs Gallery Episode Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Jay Jay's Winter Parade|US Version No Screenshot.png|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 38 - A Winter Parade|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:Vhs Category:Season 3